


The Wolf Beneath The Wings

by knightlywonders



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Earth-666, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is Bad at Feelings, Lucifer Morningstar is a Father, M/M, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Liam Dunbar, Puppy Liam, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Theo is a Little Shit, Theo is the son of the Devil, Thiam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 05:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightlywonders/pseuds/knightlywonders
Summary: Theo Raeken knows his mother and his father, his sister Tara. After being taken by the Dread Doctors he was separated from them. After Jenna convinces Theo to track his family down. His mother was hiding something. His father wasn’t his actual father. Theo’s father lives in Los Angeles owning a club called Lux. Oh and he’s Lucifer Morningstar and the actual Devil.“I knew it.”“Mason I think we all knew in some level.”How will Lucifer react to his new son? What is his reaction to fatherhood?
Relationships: Amenadiel/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Azrael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Corey Bryant/Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter One

Theo Raeken was forced into this hell. Not real hell, even though he was there, (getting his heart ripped out over and over by his damn sister of all people.) Liam’s body was cuddled in between his warm muscular arms comfortable, his hand intertwined with Theo, as if he were a blanket. Liam was laughing at Netflix's Fuller House, while Theo just huffed. He didn’t like the series, it was about family and overzealous acts of birthdays and parties. “I mean they can’t possibly do that in one day.” Theo said. He guessed it’s because he’s starting to understand what family is. Thanks to the Greyer’s who took him in when he was homeless and sleeping in his car. Liam found in and protested. It wasn’t his fault; he was raised by supernatural Doctors that wanted to take over the world. They barely had time to have a game night. So Theo was all alone. Not that he cared. 

“That’s not what the show is about.” Liam broke his transe from the television. Liam never seen Theo this mentally worked up before. Not even when he helped the pack get rid of the hunters. Theo is this perfect example of a man. Macho, muscular, and mentally constipated with emotions. To be honest so was he. After Theo came into his life (and Mason but Liam doesn’t tell him) he’s felt so light, so open like he can be himself without no one judging. Liam wished Theo would be the same thing with him. To be honest, Theo is more a listener rather than a talker, Liam talks but he knows Theo enjoys it. Liam just stares at his beautiful green eyes would sparkle would just light up when Liam is around. Liam just melts like kryptonite yet, in the back of his mind there’s a sense of worry about his boyfriend he can’t shake. 

“It’s about family.” Theo said in a tone that was uninterested, “I know.” 

Jenna overheard well, eavesdropped, actually, on the conversation that the two boys were having. Family. She said under her breathe. She wondered about Theo’s family, his mother and father. How they were, what they were doing and why they didn’t they come for Theo all these years. Thinking that actually hurt her. Jenna’s heart dropped seeing Theo hugging another mother other than her. Over the years, Theo Raeken became a second son to Jenna, a cleaner and more studious son. Everytime she would picture her family, it would be Herself, David, Liam and now Theo. She even attended the parent teacher conferences on behalf of Theo and Liam. 

At night, all the family helped Theo with his nightmares. Especially Liam, and she saw how close they were getting. When Liam came out that Theo and him were dating, warmth poured over her like a sunrise after a hurricane.to be honest the werewolf thing scared her more than Liam dating Theo. Her motherly instincts told her that they had each other's backs.she had to know more She’s done research on werewolves. She met with Melissa and Chris and they told her everything. David was confused. She learned nothing will separate them. Not even big bads. Something about Theo made Liam happier, it made her happier; this whole family closer again. 

Although this overwhelming feeling of guilt ravaged through her like a ship caught in a storm. Then she realized chemosignals. She cussed under her breath. She sprayed air freshner. Jenna found Theo’s parents months ago in a small town in Minnesota. She hid the file that Stiles’ gave her in her underwear cabinet. And it just stares at her eating at her. She didn’t want Theo to leave. Her second son. She couldn’t watch Fuller House either. It would break her even more. 

Jenna went upstairs seeing David reading his book on the bed. He was in Pj’s and his glasses were on and he looked up from his book. “What’s wrong honey.” his voice was light, concerned, which made Jenna feel worse. She didn’t deserve that feeling from David. With this secret she kept for months. David focused on her, as she turned on the stereo. Werewolf hearing. His eyes followed her walking to the drawer and she pulled out a manila folder. The outside had FBI label on it. Her hands were shaking, and her throat was starting to close, like this secret was choking her-- killing her insides. 

“I found Theo’s Parents.” she came out, handing the file to David, didn't open it. She explained everything, why she didn’t want Theo to leave, what she felt. “I can’t lose Theo Dave. I can’t.” 

“I know but Jen, this isn’t your decision, it’s Theo’s. I don’t know what he is going to feel. That kid’s an enigma.” 

****

Breakfast was silent. Theo sat at the left side of the table so he can see directly into Liam’s stark baby baby blues. He was fully awake, he went for a run, showered, and was ready for eggs and sausages. Although, Jenna was silent, and David didn’t have the paper while Liam crowded next to his body. “Jen?”

“We need to talk to you.” David said. Theo started to panic inside, his fears started to race through his mind. They didn’t want him, or they got sick of him, they weren’t his family anymore. It was like David read his mind, “You didn’t do anything wrong Theo.” David’s voice was a bit more ressuracing still theo can't stop but think about the worst. 

“Theo I think you should sit.” Liam pulled out the brown chair, as Theo sat he felt Liam’s presence hovering behind him. Theo looked back at Liam with a confusion, his eyebrows perked up and David standing next to Jenna as her face started to red as her eyes laid her vision on Theo. 

“Theo--” her throat started to close and she couldn’t speak. Tears started to rush down her cheeks. Theo started to panic again. Just the sight of him made Jenna cry. What did he do? Theo knew that Jenna knew about his murderous past. But Theo changed. At least that’s what Liam and the rest of The Pack tells him. But do they actually mean it? Theo heard the two words that he never expected to hear from another person, “I’m sorry.”

“What?” Theo started to detense his body. Theo tried to thought he heard it wrong. Maybe his werewolf hearing wasn’t working. Or his brain was processing something wrong. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

The sentence made Jenna feel even worse about herself. His calm, cautious voice made tears fall like it was Niagara Falls in the kitchen. Given Theo’s past David was high alert, he had a stun gun in his pocket enough to make an elephant go to sleep. Plus Liam was there to help Theo understand. At the bottom of his heart he hoped Liam was enough and he doesn’t have to use the stun gun that Stiles gave him when he heard Theo was moving in. He breathed, and he held the folder. Jenna breathed in, as if this folder was a noose around her neck pulling her to death. “Six months ago, I asked Stiles to find your parents.

“My parents--”

“Two weeks after I asked he found them.” Jenna handed Theo the folder and he held it in his hands. He looked at the FBI logo on the front. “I’m so sorry.” Theo just looked, he didn’t open the folder. “It just, I asked him because you seem so traumatized by Tara you needed closure with you family. But when we started to bond, I started to see you as my own son and you got close with Liam and David I didn’t want to give you away” she sniffed. 

Theo stood from the chair and walked to Jenna. He didn’t say anything, he wrapped his arms embracing her in a warm hug. “Jenna, Thank you, but you, David, Liam. Are my family. I won’t leave you ever.” he had the warmest smile that gave Jenna hope for happiness again, like a noose around her neck was untied and she could finally breathe again. 

  
  



	2. Your out of your Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam doubts Theo.  
> Theo meets an old friend.

In the past, it took a lot for Theo to understand family. He just didn’t, he knew a family consisted of parents, children probably a pet. But he didn’t understand what was good about it. Back then he would look at the screen of Fuller House and he would understand it just a family; DJ, Jackson, and Max and their dad died in fire a long time ago. Sure that was an example of a family. Theo just saw it with his eyes not his heart. Even if it’s not his own. 

Theo felt warm, it couldn’t understand, like his insides were felt like they were hugging Winnie the Pooh. What was that? He liked it. More importantly he loved it. Now he understood now what Liam was feeling when he was getting all touchy about his mom or David even Fuller House. It was unconditional love, love that you’ll have forever and nothing that will ever change. It’s a force that can’t be reckoned with. It’s the same thing that he’s been feeling about Liam all these years but this...no, this was different for Theo, he connected with his new found family like a sixth sense. Theo wrapped his hands around Liam pulling into his body taking his scent in filling him with warmth. He grinned and he breathed out stuffing the both of them inside the couch. 

Theo could have even he could ever want. 

Liam didn’t realize Theo actually started to laugh and smile when Fuller House was on. He was just comfortable. He had his groggy voice like he wakes up from a good nap. He purred like a cat. Liam smiles when Theo was like this, love shot up his body like an arrow and he kissed him. Theo didn’t explain it to Liam. Liam just accepted this new side of Theo. Liam tightened his grip on Theo harder as if he was leaving and Liam was his rock, anchoring him into reality. Liam saw this light inside of Theo that he hasn’t seen before. Hope entered his eyes; a spark just lit his eyes dying them with extra bright green. 

It didn’t scare Liam rather it made the shorter boy fall deeper for the kryptonite eyed Theo Raeken. Still, Liam was thinking about the bomb his parents gave his boyfriend a week ago. His mother found Theo’s parents somewhere in Minnesota. Liam wanted to ask Theo if he was even curious about his parents. Even if he wanted to meet them. It scared Liam, it scared Liam because he didn’t want Theo to close up again. There was the possibility of his parents not wanting Theo back in their lives. Hopefully Theo knows that he doesn’t have to when he was with him. Liam loves Theo, scars and all. Even if those scars were on him instead of other people. 

Theo didn’t even open or look at the file that his mother gave him. It was gathering dust on their night table on Liam’s side of the bed. Liam just stared at the manila folder like it was gonna disappear by itself. Liam didn’t know what to do, even for him the folder was an elephant in the room and Theo was just ignoring it as if it was just a table assortment. Liam didn't know what to do, or who to talk to. He knew that he had his own parents but this was big no, bigger than big or was huge. 

He meant, it was Theo’s parents! What else can it be? Liam twirled his fingers. Theo was 17. He practically raised himself to be the person he is today. The Dread Doctors made Theo into a blood thirsty, psychopath, who he made Kill Scott. Liam shook his head. No no no. Theo is kind, loving, protective, self sacrificing and a leader. Liam brought that good side of Theo. 

“Your mom found Theo’s parents?” Mason was dumbfounded, his jaw hit the floor, “I seriously thought he was the son of the devil.” 

“Mase!” Liam started to pace around Mason’s room, he left his house once Theo went for football practice. He couldn’t breathe with the folder staring him down like a painting whose eyes follow you everywhere. “You’re not helping.” Liam couldn’t think straight, it was all over the place. So many possibilities. The one that kept repeating was Theo, evil. Blood dripping from his hands. Nightmare to Beacon Hills. If Theo would turn to the dark side because of this Liam knew he himself was too much to bring him back into the light. 

“If Theo doesn’t want to talk to his parents why are you so worked up?” Mason crossed his arms, trying to deduce what was really wrong with Liam. “I just don’t want Theo to go down a road that would lead—“

“Theo like he was with the Dread Doctors.” Mason took a sip of his water and set his cup down, “don't you think you’re overthinking a little bit? You know Theo, he’s your boyfriend, he’s not going to destroy the town like he did 2 years ago. He'll kill himself before he lays a claw on you.”

Liam couldn’t say the words, he hated himself for even thinking about it. Everything that Mason said was true, Theo would die before anything happened to Liam. Liam exhaled as he sat on Mason’s bed, Theo had such a hard time for people, mostly The Pack, accepting him. The pack hated him, Corey too. Liam was afraid that he wasn’t enough to bring him out of that rage that Theo closed so long ago. He just imagined Theo with a blade in his hands blood spattered all over; chills went down Liam’s back. “Theo’s changed. I know he has.” Liam said trying to reassure himself.

Theo just wanted to be loved.

But that was just the only case? Theo has so many walls built, Liam has such a tough time breaking them down. 

***

Theo couldn’t sleep. He took off his shirt thinking it might be too hot since he sleeps with a living heat radiator named Liam every night. Still nothing. He didn’t know what he was thinking about. He is happy actually, happier than he could have ever been. For once in his life he didn't feel like this intruder in the Greyer house. Hearing Jenna’s words made him feel accepted in every way possible. 

So? What the hell was wrong with him? He looked at the clock, 3 am. _Great_ , he thought to himself. He got up, and went to the bathroom, turning on the sink and splashed his face with warm water. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He breathed, “What’s wrong with you.” he said low. 

“Hello Theo.” Theo heard a high voice, and he slowly turned around and saw a teenage girl. She was Asian, her haircut was like a bowl shaped as her stockings were outdated. Her jean skirt was long dressing like a combination of Kira and his high school principal. Theo’s eyes bugged out like someone was squishing his insides. Theo instantly closed the door seeing no one was in the Hallway. Anyways, Liam always slept like a rock. “Rae, what the hell are you doing here? We both agreed that we aren’t going to see each other ever again.” his voice was hushed, and sped up as if someone was going to catch them talking together. 

“I can’t see my favorite werewolf werecoyote chimera?” her voice was high, and confused. “Plus that was three years ago, when you told me you had feelings for what was his name - Lenny, Luke,--” she swayed her body back and forth, trying to find the right name for the boy that Theo sleeps with in the next room. 

“It's Liam!” he growled out annoying him, “Now go before anyone sees you!” he tried to yell silently so Liam wouldn’t get up, he checked in his room and Liam was still there sleeping soundly. 

“You know you’re the only one that can see me,” she said in a reminding tone, asserting herself closer to Theo, “right?” crossing her tiny arms.

“Rae,” Theo breathed out like he was already tired, maybe this is the way he can actually go to sleep. “What do you want? I told you three years ago, I don’t want to see you ever again.” 

“I know.” she said matter of factly. Theo crossed his arms and leaned in the sink. “I helped you to turn you good anyways how is that going?” 

“So why are you here?” Theo said in a demeaning tone with a double meaning saying _“Leave me the hell alone.”_ Theo had better things to worry about, like Beacon Hills, his boyfriend, and finishing high school. “And what are you anyways? Ghost, demon, poltergeist, pain in my ass?” Theo changed the subject. 

“Aw come on Theo,” the thing named Rae twisted her head, “We’re closer than that. Who helped you win a date with Liam?”

Theo rolled his eyes. “You have to be a figment of my imagination because maybe it’s my brain’s way of coping with being tired.” Theo tried to get Rae out of his head. “I am just sleepwalking. That’s it.”

“You would still be asleep,” Rae said sitting down on the ledge of the tub, “Which, you are not.”

“Why do I have you as a figment of imagination? Why couldn't I have Elizabeth Gillies or Chris Evans as my coping mechanism.” Theo turned and tune the knob running the water again feeling the water ice cold splashing on his face. 

“Fine. Yes. I am.” Rae squinting her lips and her eyes, “sure let's go with that.”

***

“We nearly succeeded with the boy.” a voice in the darkness said. 

“ _Nearly_ is not good enough!” a voice in the near darkness of the lurking shadows yelled. His hand held on a cane, making sure he could walk through the pits of Hell.

Hell didn’t seem like what he pictured it to be, it was dark, ice cold not like the arctic, like cold on your shoulder as if someone was watching you about to kill you in your sleep kind of cold. Your spine chills. He could feel hands lurk up his soul, and suffocate his neck over and over again. Your fears replay in your mind over and over again and he was strapped in. The man was blind, he couldn't see anything. There are, as always, loopholes to stop the endless torture. He cut his own eyes so he couldn't see, or won't anymore, “The boy was not perfect. Humanity tainted him. It still does.” eagerness filled the man’s voice, he wanted to feel the sun’s warmth, the fire’s warmth on his skin not black blood of failures, of his body fill his mind, drowning him until he dies. Then a breath of life wakes him and he experiences it again. 

“Although now we know his true identity.” another voice walked to the light, the woman’s voice, dried and in pain. Stubs replaced her fingers as she can not operate on her victims. She was ignoring it. The pain of her soul, the yelling of her deaths. Her eyes focused on the image that appeared on the wall. “Theo Raeken is the son of Lucifer Morningstar.” 

“The love he has must die in order for us to reach our goal.” 

“The humanity?”

“Yes and it starts with Liam Dunbar.”

It was smart implanting that thought in Jenna Greyer’s head, having her doubts about Theo’s real family. The man wiped felt his neck opening again, as his true mouth can not speak. It was just a simple exchange between a hand and a demon. 

“You idiot!”

“It made Theo more human!”

“I did what you asked, put the thoughts in the mother’s head of finding his actual mother!” The demon yelled back. 

“This could work.” the blind man smiled. 

***

“Teddy?” Theo heard in the bedroom, his voice was low, tired. Liam woke from a chill from his shirtless body, from only sleeping in his underwear that he was going to wear the next day. 

“Teddy?” Rae asked, repeating what drowsy Liam asked. She had a small smirk on her face, “What’s your pet name for him?” 

Theo shushed Rae in the bathroom, although he was the only one who could see her. 

“Where did you go? I’m cold.”

“I’ll be right there Little Wolf.” Theo said in a calm voice, as he stared at the mirror, see the reflection of Rae with a smile and crossed arms. “What?” 

“Little Wolf?”

“Go away.” he motioned his hands, pushing her out of the door. 

“Fine. But remember, I made this,” she pointed both at Liam and Theo, “happen.”

  
  



End file.
